


Grumpy Cat & Hyper Pup

by Nerdy_fangirl_57



Series: Sterek Bingo '17 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles Stilinski, Cat Derek, Dog Stiles, Fairies, Fluff, Getting Together, Grumpy Derek, M/M, POV Stiles, Spells & Enchantments, Spirit Animals, Teasing, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_fangirl_57/pseuds/Nerdy_fangirl_57
Summary: The pack have a little run in with a fairy. Derek is not amused.Stiles on the other hand, is very amused.





	Grumpy Cat & Hyper Pup

This wasn't how Stiles expected to be spending his Friday night, but he's going to make the most of it.

Sure, he would have liked to _not_ be a giant fluff ball of fur right now but being turned into a Pomeranian had its perks, specifically having people coo at him while they give him cuddles. Cuddles are the best.

Plus it’s way better than being turned into a munchkin cat like Derek was.

Stiles can’t help but crack up every time he’s reminded that Mr. Big Bad was turned into the cat version of a corgi.

The sourwolf - uh sourcat? -  has been hiding under the couch in the loft since they all came back from that disaster of a fairy hunt.

Who knew fairies were so easily ticked off?

However, unlike Sir Grumpy Cat who hissed and clawed at anyone that went near him, Stiles was very much enjoying having everyone dote on him for a change.

They don’t know how long it’ll be until the spell wears off but Stiles is going to make every second count. Especially now that the pack figured out why his fur had such a weird pattern, apparently he’s a _Chocolate Merle Pomeranian_ which is awesome because, _hello_ , his moles are actually seen as cute now!

The only downside to this whole being turned into an animal thing is that now no one can understand him besides Derek. So now Stiles has to express his very complex and intricate thoughts with someone that shares the same level of communication skills as a brick wall.

A very leathery and sexy brick wall, but a brick wall nonetheless.

_“Derek, stop being a grump and get out of your evil kitty lair! Don’t miss out on the endless stream of affection, this is probably the only time people won’t be afraid to approach you.”_

_“Don’t call me kitty.”_

Stiles huffs. _“Really? That’s what you got from all that?”_

Derek simply hisses at him and continues to glare at everyone from his spot underneath the couch like the creeper that he is.

The Pomeranian hops off of Lydia’s lap - she gives the best ear scratches – and bounces over to the couch where Derek has decided to stay under for the rest of eternity, or just until they get turned back, tomato tomahto.

 _“Hey Derek, wanna play?”_ Stiles asks once he spots Derek under the couch.

Derek glares at him. _“Stiles. We’re not actual animals, have some dignity.”_

Stiles snorts. _“I cried because I spelled photo with two Os Derek, two of them, I spelled phooto! Everyone knows I don’t have any dignity.”_

_“Then pretend like you do and stop behaving like a Pomeranian!”_

_“But I_ **_am_ ** _a Pomeranian! Don’t fight your instincts Derek, let your inner kitty out. See the kitty, feel the kitty, be the kitty.”_

Derek’s paw launched at Stiles in an attempt to claw his face off but he missed by a long shot.

 _“Ha!”_ Stiles shouted, _“Hard to be scary and intimidating when your paws are 3 inches long! You don’t scare me Hale!”_

Derek snarled at him. _“I’m going to eat you!”_

 _“You can’t eat someone that’s bigger than you!”_ Stiles yelled out triumphantly.

_“You are a literal ball of fur 90% of you is hair! What are you so proud of?”_

Stiles grinned, well, as much as he possibly could, it’s hard to smile when you’re in doggo form. _“I bet this ball of fur can beat you in a race.”_

The cat huffed. _“Not possible. No way am I ever going to lose to you.”_

 _“Is that a challenge?”_ Stiles inquired as he did the signature puppy bow to initiate all things play time, his puffy tail wagging excitedly.

_“No, it’s a fact.”_

_“Wanna prove it?”_ Stiles asked cheekily. When Derek didn’t move from under the couch the Pomeranian decided to encourage him out, aka annoy the shit out of him.

_“Come on Derek, fight me! I can take it, or does the big bad wolf not think he’s strong enough to take on a wittle woofer? Oh wait! The big bad wolf is a tiny kitty with tiny paws! Is the little kitty afraid he’ll lose to a puffball like me? Come on, lets-”_

Derek lunges at him and Stiles jumps back with a loud yip before running away, the angry cat chasing after him.

The pack are all instantly filming the interaction between the two on their phones instead of _helping Stiles survive being mauled by a crazy cat with short legs!_

Traitors, all of them, Stiles is friends with them no longer!

Stiles is just about to give up and let Derek eat him when the loft’s front door opens to reveal a very disgruntled sheriff.

“Scott, where’s Stiles and why did you ask me to meet you here?”

 _“Dad!”_ Stiles shouts before sprinting over to the older man. _“Dad! Daddio! Save me from this monstrous wiener cat! He’s going to eat me and not in the good way!”_

The sheriff blinks as he looks down at the dog barking at him while jumping around his legs.

“Scott, why is there a dog trying to attack my leg?”

Stiles gasps. _“I am_ **_not_ ** _attacking your leg! I am asking for your assistance to get this murder cat away from me!”_

Scott scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. “Uh, about that…”

Once Scott finished explaining everything John breathed out a long and heavy sigh.

“So, what you’re telling me is, my son got turned into a Pomeranian by a bunch of fairies and Deaton said to simply wait it out because it should only last a few hours?”

“Yeah, basically.”

The sheriff looked down at his lap where his son was currently sitting, happily staying still as the older man scratched the back of his ears.

“There’s still something I don’t understand.”

“What?” Scott asks.

“If the fairies turned them into their spirit animals then why on earth is Derek Hale a munchkin cat?”

Everyone in the room turns to see a little munchkin cat glaring daggers at the sheriff.

_“Because Derek Hale is a big fluffy marshmallow that doesn’t have a single intimidating bone in his body! He is precious and must be protected from this cruel world!!”_

Before anyone could react to the barking canine Derek was chasing after the hyperactive pooch yet again, his angry snarls in complete contrast with Stiles’ joyful yips.

Later that night the sheriff took both Stiles and Derek back to his house where Derek instantly ran up the stairs and hid under Stiles’ bed and Stiles quickly followed after him.

That sourcat isn’t getting away from him that easily.

 _“Hi Derek!”_ Stiles exclaimed when he found the munchkin cat curled up into a small ball of fury under his bed.

 _“Go away Stiles.”_ Derek growls.

The Pomeranian whines. _“But you look lonely.”_

_“Maybe I like being lonely.”_

Stiles snorts. _“Come on no one likes being lonely. Move over.”_

Derek tilts his head in confusion - it’s freaking adorable! - _“What are you doing.”_

The dog sighs. _“One of these days I’m going to teach you how to use question marks. And I’m going to keep you company,_ **_duh_ ** _, why else would I be crawling under my bed just to hang out with a creeper like you?”_

_“I mean, why are you so close to me? You’re practically on top of me.”_

_“You’re comfy.”_

Derek growled in irritation. _“You are a giant fur ball how do you have the right to call_ **_me_ ** _comfy?”_

_“Why, Derek Hale! Are you calling me comfy?”_

_“I hate you.”_

Stiles snickered. _“No, you love me.”_

A moment of silence passes between them and Stiles regrets opening his mouth instantly. Why can’t he just stop talking? Him and Derek were finally becoming sort of friends-ish and now he went and ruined it.

Stiles is just about to apologize when Derek finally speaks up.

_“Yeah, I do.”_

Wait… **What?!?**

Stiles freezes. _“Y-you… you do?”_

Derek snorts. _“Of course I do, why else would I let you annoy me for so long without killing you?”_

_“So, what I’m hearing is, you love me.”_

The cat breathed out a heavy sigh. _“Yes, Stiles. I love you.”_

Stiles is certain his brain short circuited. _“You love me. Derek Hale loves me… Oh my god Derek Hale fucking loves me!!”_

Stiles gets out from under his bed and runs around his room in circles. _“You love me, you love me, Derek Hale loves me!!! He loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me!”_

Then the Pomeranian stops suddenly and looks at Derek with the most shocked expression ever seen on a Pomeranian. _“I’m gonna get sexed up by Derek Hale… I’m going to have sexy fun times with Derek Hale, lots of sexy fun times, in lots of different positions!”_

 _“Don’t you ever say that in front of anyone. Ever.”_ Derek orders with a glare.

 _“But you still love me.”_ Stiles states, his tail wagging happily.

Derek looks down at his tiny paws. _“Yeah, I still love you.”_

Stiles starts running around his room yelling _“he loves me!”_ at the top of his lungs again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!!! ^.^


End file.
